


Eyein' Lies

by HYPERFocused



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Filk, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Trump can't hide, we're eyeing his lies





	Eyein' Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Political Filk loosely based on "Lyin' Eyes" by The Eagles. (RIP Glenn Frey) Sung by Rose. Rated PG for Putrid Gasbag

**Length:** 07:00  
**Format:** MP3  & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bFILK%5d%20Eyeing%20Lies.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bFILK%5d%20Eyeing%20Lies.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_

 

Trump's trophy wives just seem to find out early,  
How to open doors with just a smile  
A rich old man,  
And she won't have to worry.  
She'll dress up in gold belts and go in style.

Late at night the big White House gets lonely,  
I guess every form of refuge has its price,  
And it breaks her heart to think her love is only,  
Given to a man with hands as small as mice.

So she tells him she must go back to the penthouse  
To take care of their son, who's still in school.  
But she knows why she's going, Don's a real louse,  
But she married him, so who's the bigger fool?

Trump can't hide, we're eyeing your lies,  
And your style is a thing despised,  
I thought by now you'd realize  
Donald, you can't hide, we're eyeing your lies.

Down at Mar-a-Lago, a man-boy's tweeting,  
With puffy eyes and skin like orange peels.  
Does he know how his time in power is fleeting?  
'Cause there isn't any art to his crude deal.

She pushes off his arm; when they walk together  
She whispers that he's really rather vile,  
She swears that soon he'll go away forever,  
She pulls away and gives him a false smile.

Trump can't hide, we're eyeing your lies,  
And your style is a thing despised,  
I thought by now you'd realize  
Donald, you can't hide, we're eyeing your lies.

She made her choice, she knows it was the wrong one,  
And rues the day she married this gross guy.  
Their prenup, it really was a strong one.  
She'll still get screwed if she tells Don goodbye.

She wonders how he ever got this crazy.  
She thinks his Cabinet is stocked with tools  
Will he get impeached or is the reply hazy.  
It seems that they don't follow ironclad rules.

My oh my, you sure know how to say strange things.  
You talk about grabbing pussy, and Covfefe.  
Ain't it funny how you do so many deranged things?  
The world all thinks you're half out of your tree.

You can't hide, we're eyeing your lies  
And your smile is a thing despised  
I thought by now you'd realize  
There ain't no way to hide, we're eyeing your lies  
There ain't no way to hide, we're eyeing your lies.  
Donny, you can't hide your lyin' eyes.  
  



End file.
